Emerald Wishes
by scorpiousharmony
Summary: Scorpiousharmony is proudly presenting the best Twilight/Harry Potter crossover ever created! Hadrian/Carlisle/Jasper/Emmett/Jacob Rated M for Mature audiences only.
1. Prologue

Title: Emerald Wishes

Rating: M

Summery: What would happen if a certain someone found out that he was an incubus, well…

Warnings: SLASH

Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own either of these literary works, if they can be called that

Prologue: Tin Cans in the Sky

* * *

"Goddamn it, Potter!" Draco seethed the blond was sitting rigidly in his seat wishing that he was still allowed in his own home of England. Why, why did Potter have to bloody well screw everything up, like always. He gripped the armrest of the transcontinental tin can, as it took off. "Because of you and that little fucker, I'm on a goddamn flying…I don't even know what it is!"

Hadrian turned in his seat he was getting tired of pretending to ignore Draco's bitchfit, this on was almost as bad as the one before it, and the one before that, and the one before that. He raised his hand beckoning the pretty male flight attendant with a small wave. "He was hot…and horny." he raised an eyebrow when the woman in the seat in front of him choked on her drink.

"He was the youngest fucking grandson of the bloody Queen." Blaise said, really not caring, he had needed an excuse to get out of his mothers clutches for months, Hadrian had just happen to be his ticket out of that particular hell. He sighed as Draco lifted his hands to strangle Hadrian, and pulled the irate former Slytherin Prince back away from the clueless boy wonder. Said boy wonder was propositioning a mile-high excursion with the flight attendant from earlier.

"In the rose garden." Neville imputed if it wasn't already bad enough.

"I'll say this one last time," Hadrian said as he got up out of his seat to follow his target. "He was hot. Plus it is my nature."

"Just because you are a bloody Incubus does not mean you need to fuck everything with two legs." Draco yelled catching the attention of the whole plane.

"I don't, they have to have a dick too."


	2. Day One: Slutty

Title: Emerald Wishes

Rating: M

Summery: What would happen if a certain someone found out that he was an incubus, well…

Warnings: SLASH

Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own either of these literary works, if they can be called that.

* * *

Day 1: Slutty

Part II: Carlisle

Carlisle Cullen had not expected to go into work today, he definitely did not expect to find a scantily clad male teenager with a petit figure and emerald eyes to die for splayed across his exam table."Mr. Potter." he said as he read the name off of the file, "How did your genital region come into contact with a baseball bat, exactly?"

"Well doc, it was a hockey accident."

"With a baseball bat?"

"Yes, my sister Luna is just a little spacey, and she wasn't watching where she was…"

FLASHBACK

"So Hadrian I heard that there is an amazingly gorgeous doctor." Luna said dreamily, and form once making complete sense.

"Luna would you mind." He said while pointing to the baseball bat in the corner of the room.

"Of course," She picked up the bat and swung.

END FLASHBACK

"Yep you'll have to play it sometime." he said, "Now that that is over with, can we fuck?"

"What?"

"What?" Hadrian repeated just as bewildered.

"Never mind, now call me if any swelling occurs."

"Stalk you instead."

"What?"

"What?" Hadrian echoed, "Oh and I'm sorry about setting your wife on fire.

* * *

Part II: Jasper

"Hey you, yes you the blond masochist with the face!" Hadrian yelled as he ran down the hallway pushing his fellow classmates out of his way. "Don't walk away from me!" he said as he attached himself to Jasper's pant leg and held it in a vice like grip.

"Can I help you," Jasper asked amused.

"No but I can help you!" Hadrian declared as he crawled up Jasper's body until he could whisper in his ear. "Suck me, Fuck me, and drain me dry." Hadrian whispered while nibbling on the ear within his reach.

"Umm…" Jasper moaned. "Tempting."

"I have one condition." Hadrian said.

"Anything."

"Tell me, if I put my finger in my mouth do you envision me sucking you cock?"

"Totally." Jasper replied just as Alice walked up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I was just telling Jasper that he should bet against you on the next Tuesday of the Fist Wensday, after the apocalypse."

* * *

Part III: Emmett

"Oh god Emmett!"

"Professor!"

"It doesn't fit there!"

"Suck on it!"

"Mhhh…"

"Harder, you've got to do it harder!" Mike Newton pulled his head away from the door and whimpered. He then fainted on the spot. Hadrian opened the door when he heard someone fall down.

"Do you think that he heard us." Hadrian asked.

"Maybe, so Hadrian where did you get the severed head we are going to send to Rosalie."

* * *

Part IV: Jacob Black

"Hello?" Hadrian called into the seemingly empty garage. He heard a couple of things drop and a head stuck out of the door.

"Can I help you?" Jacob Black asked wondering who the hell was standing in front of him with a smirk.

"I hope so because I'll die if you can't fix it."

"Fix what?" Jacob asked weary of the insane teenager. Hadrian beckoned Jacob to his car and flung off the tarp covering the trunk. ' Weasley Wizard Wheezes product.'

"What the hell is that?" Jacob demanded.

"My semi automated sex machine, I'll just die if you can't fix it. Well unless you wanna volunteer for that position?"

* * *

Part V: Edward Cullen

"So you're not gay?" Hadrian asked again.

"No I'm not." Edward Cullen ground out between gritted teeth.

"Oops."

"What did you do?" The enraged vampire seethed.

"Um…I kind of told Bella that you were and that you had cheated on her with Emmett, Jasper and Jacob Black." He rambled. "You might want to go catch her, before she throws herself off of a cliff.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"You can't kill me I'm Bella's sister." Hadrian smirked. His quick thinking had once again saved his ass from an enraged vampire. "She would be heart broken."

* * *

Part VI: Result

_Hadrian is not allowed to:_

_-Ask Carlisle to fuck him._

_-Put Jasper into sexual situations by confusing Jasper's emotions._

_-Use Emmett as a sex aide._

_-Trick Jasper into betting against Alice._

_-Ask Edward if he is gay._

_-Make Jacob fix his sex machine._

_-Stalk Carlisle._

_-Set Esme on fire._

_-Push Bella off of a cliff._

_-Pretend to be Bella's brother._

_-Send Rosalie a severed head_.

_-SLEEP WITH EVERYTHING WITH A PENIS AND TWO LEGS._

…_oh yah and … sleep with the youngest grandson of the Queen._

_

* * *

_

"Did he really set Esme on fire?" Blaise asked as he read the list Draco shoved in front of his face. Neville nodded his head quickly in response.

"Because of that we couldn't go near any of the Cullens' for weeks." He replied. "Is that everything?" Neville asked.

"Emmett harder, fuck Edward harder." Hadrian yelled from inside of Draco's bedroom.

"Damn it." Neville said and added to the list.

_-No watching to married men have sex after having convinced them to do so, Especially if it is in you frenemies bedroom._


End file.
